


fever

by hagane001



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Mutural Pining, Omega!Sanji, Possessive Behavior, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: *：I got you多重语义，此处据语境可为以下三种：意1：我懂了（= I understand you）←可与前文两人互相误解的部分对应意2：我会保护你的（=I got you covered/protected）←可与后文山治所感到的“安全”对应意3：我抓住/得到你了（=I caught you）←可与两人即将建立的某种关系对应





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568390) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 



山治刚一睁眼，就觉得眼前天旋地转。

那感觉很奇怪，某种程度上来说几乎与自己分离了，仿佛有一团浓厚的雾气正缓慢渗透进他的大脑。他捏了捏鼻子，试图赶走这种感觉，希望发烧的热度能够尽快消褪。然而下一秒从腹腔深处突然翻滚出一股汹涌的热流，同时伴随着一连串意识的本能呐喊：

_要我要我要我——_

_糟糕_ ，这根本不是发烧。

当他这才后知后觉地发现时，一阵恐惧开始在胸膛里飞快地下沉。

他 _发情_ 了。

他从头到脚地慌乱起来，开始疯狂地检查自己的衣服——当然，他的伙伴们是不会做什么的。但他仍旧无法阻止那股从内心深处涌出，一路向上直到挤迫至喉咙口的恐惧。他战栗地深吸一口气，告诉自己冷静下来。当发现自己的衣服完好无损时，他立刻为自己竟然有一瞬间甚至怀疑起他的 _伙伴们_ 而感到恶心。

但他随即想到，当周围有Omega陷入发情时，Alpha们通常都会判若两人——至少别人是这么说的。而山治一点也不想知道实际情况到底是什么样。

他开始向甲板走去，尽最大努力尝试不去理会那些令他倍感陌生的身体渴望，和一刻不停地在他皮肤下嗡鸣的索求低吟。他从来没体验过这个——文斯莫克家族并不想要一个Omega的血统继承人，所以在他甚至还没出现任何征兆的很久之前，山治就被强迫服用抑制剂。那已经变成了一种习惯。即使他早已以那种可怜的姿态离开了他的家庭，他也依旧保持着这个习惯。如今他已经21岁，然而在意识到这一点之前，他都还没有经历过哪怕一次发情期。

直到昨天为止。

一次疏忽的库存管理以及一场突如其来的暴风雨，将他们的行程拖后了几天。于是，自出海以来的第一次。在他们抵达下一个岛屿之前，山治用光了他的抑制剂。

桑尼号太过安静了，浅浅波澜在他脚下悠然起伏着。他们一定在山治睡着的时候到达了下一个岛屿。从休息室舷窗外射入的明亮阳光判断，现在已是中午。山治隐隐想知道是谁留下来守船，他有一半意识希望那是布鲁克——他是不会发现山治有任何异常的。考虑到他其实已经，怎么说，死了。如果是船员中的Beta，那也没关系——弗兰奇很容易被分散注意力，而乌索普和乔巴则更会过度大惊小怪而甚至注意不到有谁在发情。罗宾或许会发现，但她能保守秘密。

但如果留下的是任何一个Alpha——这想法令山治不寒而栗。他会在娜美小姐面前显得无比……脆弱。或者在路飞面前，他看起来几乎没有什么自控力。又或者——

另一波渴求的热浪席卷了他。当他注意到那些象征欲望的液体正从自己下身止不住地往外流时，他立刻感到了恐惧和反胃。他本能地抱住自己，痛恨起那支撑不住身体重量而发软的双膝，以至于根本没注意到休息室的门被人砰得一声推开了。

他抬起头。然后看到了索隆。

好吧。 _该死_ 。

“厨子？”索隆探声问道。但山治已被从索隆身上散发的突如其来的Alpha气息扯散了注意力。他根本无法张口回答，只得整个人蜷缩起来，努力尝试遮蔽自己，以免受这股气味的影响。

“厨子……？”索隆重复道，更加警觉了些。他快步向山治走去。当终于意识到发生了什么时，他这才停下脚步。“你……这是……？”

“啊。”山治粗沉地喘息着，感到脸上一阵发烫——因为羞愧，或是欲望。他甚至已经无从分辨。“很意外？”

这……严格来说其实并不能算是一个秘密，因为它根本从未被谈起过。只要想想山治和索隆平时有多针锋相对，每个人都会自然而然地以为山治是个Alpha。

山治感到又一波快感从头到尾洗刷过自己的身体。他敢肯定自己已经把发情的气味再一次泄露出去了。因为从索隆的喉咙深处发出了一声惊讶而急促的低音。同时他也不愿对上山治的目光。对方这副拒绝的姿态，远比山治提前预料到的更加刺痛内心。

索隆一定觉得他很恶心。这点他早就想到了。但事实仍旧如此令人受伤。

山治挣扎着爬了起来，用后背抵着墙——身体或许已经背叛了自己，但他至少可以试着保留最后一丝尊严。“听着，”他说，“我知道，看到老子现在这副可怜相你肯定觉得很惊讶。但我需要你集中精神，绿藻头。”

索隆眨眨眼睛，像是刚从恍惚中挣脱出来。“什么？”他不承认着，“我为什么要觉得——我并没有——”

“没关系。”山治打断了他。“我懂的。没错，秘密暴露了，我猜。”

“你是……这是……”索隆结结巴巴地说，看起来十分沮丧。“你以前怎么不说？”

“以前从没真正出现过，不是吗？”山治说。他看到索隆在自己周围来回徘徊。显然，对方很不舒服，并努力与他保持距离——他妈的，他一定被自己恶心坏了。无论哪个伙伴身处痛苦中时，索隆都不曾像这样离得远远的。所以从他现在根本一点也不想靠近山治的举动来看，事实昭然若揭——山治一定令他感到极度厌恶。

山治尝试耸了耸肩，努力忽视当察觉这一点时从自己内心深处泛起的痛苦嗡鸣。“不管怎么说，现在这种情况你这绿藻头也做不了什么。所以赶紧滚吧。”

索隆皱起眉。“什么？你难道不需要……你知道，”他清了清嗓子。“一个Alpha？”

 _要我要我占有我——_ 他体内的Omega本能疯狂地叫嚣着。

山治痛苦地闭上眼睛，努力压抑着它。“大概……等路飞回来，我会让他帮忙的。”

一股陡然袭来的愤怒的Alpha信息素暴风般席卷了整个室内。索隆的声音听起来仿佛低沉的咆哮。“你说什么？”

山治的本能反应首当其冲地是向面前这个Alpha畏缩与 _臣服_ 。这样的想法令他恶心到了骨头里。于是他反而挑衅般地扬起下巴，反唇相讥道：“你聋了吗？他也许是大条了点儿，但路飞是个Alpha。我肯定他能帮忙。”

“你不会是那个意思的。”索隆说。然后他终于，终于向前一步，迈进了充满山治气味的空间里。山治体内的Omega本能为从索隆的声音与举动中透露出的占有欲而感到无上满足，尽管这根本只是幻觉—— _索隆才不想要你_ 。山治不得不如此提醒自己，以阻止自己的身体不自觉地想向索隆靠近。“无论找谁，你都不会去找 _路飞_ 的。”

“你又知道？”山治嘲讽地反诘道。“老子也没什么选择吧。”

索隆没有理会他的嘲讽。他把头转向一边，但却没有离开。再次开口时，他的声音听起来无比低沉，几近含糊。“我可以帮你。”

山治的心脏在胸腔内错跳一拍。“什么？”

索隆很明显地咽了咽口水。“我是说，你显然需要帮助。而我，”他抬手捋了捋头发。“算了，这太蠢了。”

很显然，索隆正在为某种东西而纠结着。通常山治很容易就能读懂他，但现在，他只知道自己浑身上下每一寸皮肤都在发烫。 _要我占有我标记我——_ 在还没来得及阻止自己时，他已经伸出右手，缠上了索隆的腹卷。山治低声哀鸣着，上气不接下气。“索隆……”

在被他触碰的瞬间，索隆像是浑身着了火一般猛地跳开了。山治感到自己的心脏仿佛被人狠狠向下摔去，七零八落地跌在脚边。

索隆显而易见地僵在原地。他显然意识到了自己刚才做了什么。“厨子，我——”他说着，手掌悬在山治肩头，犹疑不决。

但山治已经知道他是什么意思了。那已再直白不过。

“滚。”他低吼着，将自己整个蜷缩起来，竭尽全力远离着索隆。

“不是你想的那样。”索隆还想尝试解释些什么。但很明显，山治已经受够了眼前这个Alpha。

“老子让你滚！”山治大声吼道，情绪几近失控。“你干嘛在乎？ _你又不是我的Alpha_ ！”

有什么东西在这一瞬间触动了那根弦。因为索隆立刻便从山治肩膀上撤回手掌，然后站远了些。他沉默地看了山治一会儿。如果不是山治足够有自知之明，他几乎就要把对方的目光误会成是一种关心了。然而索隆厌恶他。索隆根本不会想要关心他。

“别让我再重复一遍。”他强迫自己开口，同时狠狠转过身去。如此一来，他就不用看到索隆一言不发地离开房间的背影。

_对不起请别离开我——_

_要我要我要我——_

山治用手深深地捂住了脸。他再也不愿去思考关于剑士的任何事情。

 


	2. Chapter 2

索隆快要 _发疯_ 了。

不仅因为他刚刚发现自己一直都爱着的那个人竟然是个Omega，更因为对方明显已经陷入了发情，而且与他只有一门之隔。从男休息室里溢出的沾满山治发情气味的空气几乎压得他喘不过气来。一道声音仿佛紧缚内心的咒语般一遍又一遍在他脑海中不断重复着： _我的，我的，他是我的——_

他将双手紧紧攥成拳头，下唇咬出了血。该死，山治闻起来简直 _棒极了_ **。** 索隆现在只想要他，占有他，把那厨子彻底变成 _他的_ ——

脑中闪过的这一连串想法令他自己都倍感惊讶。紧接着，羞愧便如潮水般没顶而过——他应该能更好地控制自己的本能才对。 _厨子才不想要你_ **。** 索隆不停地提醒着自己。他可以接受这一点，就如同过去两年间他一直都明白这就是个无可争议的事实一样。他得控制好自己的情绪。为了山治。也为了所有人。

在还没看到人影时，索隆就先闻到了路飞和娜美的气味儿。

这在以前从没发生过。但大概是一个正在发情而且还没被标记的Omega的存在增强了他的嗅觉。Alpha的本能令他对任何潜在的竞争者都保持着高度警惕。他用尽力气才使自己的目光离开休息室那扇掩着的门，发现此时娜美已经来到了甲板上，然后是罗宾和路飞。

“喂，索隆！”娜美喊道，好像根本没注意到发生了什么。“山治君跟你在一起吗？”

这太愚蠢了。不仅愚蠢，而且毫无逻辑可言，简直 _荒谬_ 到了极点。娜美根本不是为了想 _要了_ 那个厨子才在这里寻找山治的——但她的问题仍然点燃了索隆内心深处那股黑暗而浓稠的占有欲。他咬着牙厉声问道：“你想干嘛？”

娜美眨眨眼睛，被如此富有攻击性的索隆吓了一跳。“索隆？你怎么……”

她的话音还没落，又一波充斥着Omega发情气息的热浪向船上这三位Alpha袭来。索隆看到娜美和路飞猛地僵在了原地。他们的目光逐渐变得发沉，这让索隆想都没想就把手移到了剑柄上。他在休息室门前站定，挡在了山治和面前这两位Alpha的中间。

罗宾望向她的伙伴们，脸上浮现出一缕焦虑的神色——她是个Beta，或许并没有察觉山治发情的气味儿。所以面前这三人间剑拔弩张的气氛一定令她倍感困惑。

娜美率先打破了沉默。“你竟然把一个发情的Omega带上了船？”她用近乎怒吼的声音喊道，同时向索隆的方向迈了几步。“你脑子里到底在想什么？你知不知道这有多危险？”

索隆用同样的咆哮回答对方。他的声音听起来更加深沉粗犷，仿佛野兽的嘶吼。“我是不会让你进去的。”

“我认为，”罗宾说道，她的语调听起来谨慎而稍许迟疑，“我们应该先冷静一下——”

“所以我说中了？”娜美非同寻常地打断了她的话。Omega发情的气味多多少少影响了她的情绪。“你 _的确_ 把一个Omega带上了我们船——”

“这不关你的事。我不会让你再靠近哪怕一步——”

“门后的人是山治，对吗。”路飞突然开了口。

争论霎时间消失了。每个人都惊讶地安静下来。所有目光都聚焦到了索隆身上，这立刻令他面红耳赤——感觉自己就像一个想从饼干罐子里偷美味曲奇的小屁孩，被人当场抓了个现行。

罗罗诺亚·索隆。为了一个Omega而失去理智。为了 _山治_ 而失去理智。

路飞认出了 _山治_ 的气味儿——这一点令他有些气恼。然而现在他心中更多的则是羞耻感。

索隆的沉默已经足够能说明问题。娜美猛地抬手捂住嘴，为这一发现而无比震惊。

“可我一直以为……”她瞥了一眼罗宾，似乎想寻求一丝确认。“我们都以为……山治君是个Alpha。”

索隆想起了刚才他与山治之间的对话。这令他心烦不已：他对厨子几乎一无所知。而他们的这种一无所知一定也伤害了山治。“他从没说过他是。”索隆耸了耸肩，沮丧地说。“我们从来都只是……错误地以为那理所当然。”

空气中仍然残留着些许紧张感，但大部分都已经是生理性的了—— 一种对那飘散在空中的浓厚Omega信息素的本能反应。感情上，他们已经不再那么对立，不再想要为了争夺一个没被标记的Omega而尝试将彼此撕碎。

娜美从索隆面前退开。她向四周望去，尽量不去看索隆背后的男休息室。“有什么我们能帮忙的吗？”她问道。眼睛盯着自己的脚尖，没有看向索隆。

_我想要他。_

_我想占有他，标记他，填满他，把他变成我的我的我的——_

“我们得去找乔巴。”索隆强迫自己这么说道，忽略了从嗓子里传出的粗哑声音。“厨子不想要Alpha的任何帮助。我们得看看他现在的情况能不能吃点抑制剂什么的……”

山治可能会想让路飞帮忙——哪怕只有一秒钟，索隆也根本没法把这个事实说出口。对这句话的回忆仍令他体内充斥着不理智的怒气，窒息般的背德感猛烈地撕扯着他的胸膛，令他必须得狠狠摇摇头才能让自己冷静下来——船员之间的内斗是山治现在最不想要的。

“没错。”娜美附和道，开始把路飞往船舷那边拽。“我们会把整个岛都翻个遍来寻找乔巴的。或许罗宾可以先拿点抑制剂过来，以防万一——”说到这里，她突然顿了一下，继而转向索隆，表情严肃地看着他。“你会保证山治君的安全的，对吗？”

这句话中不言自明的隐意在他们之间无声地回荡着。 _你不会对山治做什么的，对吗？索隆。_

但娜美的话中还隐藏着另一层更深的 _信任_ ，坚定而绝对。索隆是不会伤害山治的——娜美全身心地信任这一点。而现在，她只需要索隆也对此表示认可——认可她的信任。

索隆的心脏在胸膛内重重地跳动起来，湿腻的汗水溢满了掌心。山治的气味在空气中四散飘荡，越来越浓，越来越甜。这令他有一瞬间甚至愉悦地幻想起来，如果山治的身体需求冲垮了他的理智，令他变得顺从，主动，向索隆奉上自己，任他予与予求任他标记。然而接下来他便意识到， **山治** 是与他平起平坐的对手，也是与他并肩而战的伙伴。山治不仅可以承担索隆交给他的一切，也可以给予他同等的回馈。这世上没有谁比山治更值得索隆的尊重，而空气中弥漫的那几滴信息素也不能改变这一点。

“我保证。”他对娜美说。后者满意地对他露出了微笑。

索隆在休息室的门前坐了下来，后背抵住门。他将双手抱于胸前，剑身搭在胯侧，随时都可以拔刀出鞘的姿态。他会保护山治的。就如同保护他的 _伙伴_ 一样。

他看着罗宾和娜美爬下了船，只剩下路飞一个人站在船舷边。突然，路飞转向索隆。他咧了咧嘴，脸上扯出一个微笑。

“笨蛋索隆。”路飞没心没肺地笑着说。“山治明明就在呼唤你，我又怎么会进去呢？”

还没等索隆问他的船长到底是 _什么意思_ ，路飞就跳下了船，将彻底呆住的索隆留在了身后。

 


	3. Chapter 3

山治恢复清醒时，乔巴正在他身旁嚎啕大哭。这让他刚醒了一半的意识立刻希望自己还没醒来。

“山治！”小驯鹿哭着向山治扑去，把脸重重埋进他胸前。“我快担心死了！”

山治拍拍乔巴的脑袋，发现自己右臂上挂着点滴。输液管连向一只盛满无色液体的药液袋，他猜测应该是液体抑制剂。以他目前的感受来说，那玩意儿还挺管用的——虽然发情的余热仍令他周身疼痛不已，而且大部分都来自液体不断往外流的下身，但那已渐渐转为隐隐约约的钝痛了。

乔巴花了点儿时间才冷静下来。他抬起头，瞪大了满是泪水的眼睛。“你以前为什么不告诉我？我是你的医生！”

 _以前从来没出现过_ ——山治心想。但在乔巴面前，这个借口就有些站不住脚：每次轮到山治做全面身体检查时，他总是刻意地避开小船医。考虑到乔巴无时无刻不在为草帽一伙因为各种愚蠢行为不停受伤而焦头烂额，让他分心其实并不难。

山治 _没想_ 对乔巴撒谎。只是——当他们五个人还在东海时，这种事就没发生过。等到乔巴也加入进来，所有人都已经认定山治是个Alpha了。

（与此同时，山治也回想起伽治那张因为厌恶而扭曲的脸，以及伊治侮辱般的嘲笑：哈， _一个Omega_ 。所以他没有办法，就是没有办法——大声地公开承认自己身体里的这一部分。）

但这依旧算不上什么理由。尤其是对乔巴而言：小驯鹿只是单纯地希望他能好起来。于是山治咽下了所有涌到嘴边的解释。他简单地回答说：“我很抱歉。”

他显然说错了什么。因为接下来——乔巴的眼泪掉得更凶了。

“我们都吓坏了！”他大声哭着，用他的小蹄子轻轻拍打着山治的胸膛。“当我赶到的时候，你的情况简直糟透了——所有人都被吓得要命，大家差点以为你会死掉！你的身体根本不知道该怎么处理这些突然飙升的信息素，所以免疫平衡系统也完全不起作用——”

山治沉默地任凭小驯鹿放声哭喊。乔巴拍打山治身体的小蹄子力道很轻。那 _一下一下重复拍在身上_ 的熟悉感令他觉得心安。然而紧接着，当乔巴开始抽抽搭搭地提到索隆名字的时候，山治立刻惊讶起来。“——更糟的是，索隆连意识都不清醒了还在帮你守着门！他一直强迫自己待在那里，防范着一切可能路过我们船的Alpha……”

“等等，”山治打断了他，尝试坐起身来。“你刚才说……索隆？” 

乔巴有些困惑地歪着脑袋，点点头。

山治皱了皱眉——这场意外的细节他已经不太记得了。“你确定我们说的是同一个索隆？那个混蛋剑士？”

“当然了！”乔巴怒气冲冲地喊道，他的声音突然变成了十分专业的医生模式。“他就那么固执地守在那儿，尽管他的意识都快被你过量的发情期信息素淹没了。我还得给他一些抑制剂，令人惊讶的是他竟然一次都没吐出来。”

内疚的感觉狠狠地攥紧了山治的胃。

但他还没来得及问清楚到底发生了什么，医疗室的门就被猛地推开了。仿佛听到了召唤一样，索隆走进了房间。

“乔巴。”他指指背后，说，“罗宾在找你。”

乔巴犹豫地看看山治，又看看门口。于是山治轻轻地推推他的肩膀：“我已经感觉好多了。所以你离开我几分钟完全不成问题。”

“可是……”

“行了，绿藻头也在这儿。”山治说，但随即就为自己这句话好像在暗示要求索隆留下一样而感到脸红。他清清嗓子，说：“不必为我担心——有整片海上最棒的船医照顾我呢。”

“你这么夸我我也不会开心的，混蛋！”乔巴说，然而他一边笑一边扭动起来，随后蹦蹦跳跳地离开了医疗室。

门被 _轻轻_ 关上了。山治立刻清晰地意识到——现在房间里只剩下他和索隆两个人。

他再次清了清嗓子。

“啊，”他四下张望着，试着不去看索隆的眼睛。“谢了。”

索隆抱着胳膊倚在墙上，离山治的病床远远的。“谢什么？”

“谢你没有——你懂的，”山治痛恨他还得把这句话大声说出来。不过站在他面前的可是 _索隆_ ——那个迟钝又没有什么羞耻心的傻瓜。“——上了我。”

“上了——”索隆似乎花了好几秒才搞清楚这个词的含义。“我没——老子才不是——”他气恼地咕哝着，“这根本不值得感谢。这是 _每个人_ 最起码能做的事。”

“但你本来可以。”山治说。对这场刚刚经历的灾难般的初次发情的记忆还残留在他身体里——如此原始，也如此 _真实_ 。他仍能感受到那些蜿蜒在皮肤下躁动不已的渴望。这令他本能地环紧自己。“尤其是在我……那么软弱的时候。”

不知怎么的，这句话似乎让索隆有点生气。他明显地挺直了后背。“你一点也不 _软弱_ ，厨子。”他咬着牙低声说。“你是我认识的最强的人之一。这件事并不会改变这一点。也不会让你显得有多软弱。”

——操。山治现在简直想把自己更紧地蜷缩起来——索隆说出了他心底一直想听的话，而他竟然还情不自禁地开始期待更多。“我就是个混蛋。”他说，尝试从自己身体深处那股因为得到眼前这名Alpha的关注而欣喜若狂的Omega本能中挣脱。那可不是随便哪个Alpha——那可是 _索隆_ 。“你本来可以为所欲为。而当时无论你对我做什么，我连一根手指头都无法反抗。”

“切。”索隆轻蔑地哼了一声，没有再争论下去。

医疗室内陷入了短暂的沉默。

随后，索隆安静地，近乎轻声地补上了一句。“——你当时说得很清楚，你想要的不是我。”

山治眨了眨眼睛。 _这_ 对他来说简直是个新闻。“什么？老子什么时候那么说了？”

索隆脸有点红，“这太蠢了。”

“说来听听。”山治回击道。

索隆伸手刮了刮自己的鼻梁，看起来十分窘迫。见对方露出这种反应，山治觉得脑海中有什么东西被突然点亮了——他知道自己大概是极少数——甚至可能是 _唯一_ 的——能看到索隆这种反应的人。

“你，呃，”索隆结结巴巴地说，“我不知道你还记不记得了。但你想要路飞。”

惊讶让山治突然笑出了声。“ _路飞_ ？你以为我看上路飞了？”

索隆怒气冲冲地盯着山治，然而他的死亡瞪视却因为脸颊发红的模样而大打折扣。“我不知道好吗。你当时就说想要他！”

“因为他是我们的船长！”山治简直要憋不住笑。“不然老子还能去找谁？娜美小姐？”

“好吧。其实当时我也，想帮你来着。”

这句话被说得如此轻声。倘若不是索隆脸上那副惊讶的表情——他好像在为自己竟能把这句话说出口而震惊——山治几乎就要错过它了。

“什么？”山治说。…… _除此之外_ 他还能说什么？

“算了。就是，”索隆耸耸肩。“我想帮你。但你拒绝了。你的意思我已经很清楚。”

现在的索隆看起来简直像宁可生吞了自己那三把刀也不愿承认这个事实一样。然而他依然承认了。真相就这样猝不及防地摆在了山治面前。

从他们开始交谈到现在，山治这才注意到索隆手臂上缠着绷带。他想起乔巴之前说过——索隆被山治的气味影响得过于严重，以至于不得不吃抑制剂——山治突然被索隆竟然可以为自己付出和 _牺牲_ 到如此地步的感觉没顶而过。

面前的索隆身体僵硬得不行，好像已经准备好了被拒绝—— _这个无知的混账简直蠢透了。这白痴到底知不知道山治是怎么想的？_ 而索隆不仅也喜欢自己，还想要他——这个念头令山治不禁有些头昏眼花。于是他决定做出那件当他遇到索隆时最擅长做的事。

——他狠狠地踢了索隆脑袋一脚。

“你他妈的干嘛，死厨子？”索隆怒吼道，用手揉着被山治踢到的地方。

“这些话老子只说一次，白痴。”山治几乎是咆哮着开了口。因为他简直不敢相信自己竟然要把那些话说出来了。“你他妈就是个只会自以为是的傻瓜。你完全把我想 **错** 了，尽管一开始老子就没指望你那颗绿藻脑袋里能长出什么花来。”他双臂交叉，继续说下去，“不管怎么说，乔巴的确说继续吃抑制剂对身体没好处。所以下一次时间到来时，如果你还想‘帮我’，那么老子也可以勉强接受你的帮助。”

空气仿佛一瞬间凝固了。

索隆瞪大眼睛，死死地 _盯住_ 他。“你说什么。”

“你听到了。”山治咬着牙回答。如果让他再重复一遍刚才说的话，还不如让他立马 _去死_ 。

索隆脸上飞快地掠过了一连串表情——惊讶，期待，以及犹豫。而当他再度开口时，那张脸上只剩下了严肃。“你他妈别拿这个开玩笑。”

索隆那严肃的语气令山治不由得微微勾起唇角。而这一次，从身体深处慢慢泛起的低沉热潮却不再让他像以前那么害怕。“我绝不会拿这个开玩笑，你这白痴。”

这句话在空气中飘了好一阵才终于被对方消化。接着，索隆咧了咧嘴，露出了一个微笑。他紧绷的双肩明显放松了下来。这让山治情不自禁地想要触碰他——追寻他嘴角的那抹弧度，抚摸他左眼的那道伤痕。

但他仍能感受到那些发情的余热还在脑海里回荡，与此刻正在血管中沉淀的抑制剂极力抗争着。他突然觉得疲倦极了。乔巴的药物大概比他平时吃的那些药效都强，他得先把它们都代谢出去，才好做…… _一些事_ 。

 _一些_ 他一直以来都想跟索隆做的事。

这个念头令他的脸颊不可抑制地烧了起来。赶在自己彻底丧失勇气之前，他急忙气急败坏地说：“下一波……那什么大概就在今晚了。所以如果没问题的话，我们可以找个地方，然后我……”他深吸一口气，又将它们悉数吐出肺腔。“反正我是不会再吃那见鬼的抑制剂了。”

有一瞬间他突然害怕起来，担心自己是不是一直以来都误会了索隆的意思。然而很快，索隆的手掌便覆上了他的。他从没想过索隆也可以这么温柔。“我懂了，厨子。”  *****

山治回握住他的手。作为一个Omega。他有生以来第一次，感到了安全。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：I got you多重语义，此处据语境可为以下三种：  
> 意1：我懂了（= I understand you）←可与前文两人互相误解的部分对应  
> 意2：我会保护你的（=I got you covered/protected）←可与后文山治所感到的“安全”对应  
> 意3：我抓住/得到你了（=I caught you）←可与两人即将建立的某种关系对应


	4. Chapter 4

 

索隆很冷静。

 

 _沉着_ ，冷静。就像个正常的成年人。

 

一个即将与一位自己在过去两年中疯狂迷恋的Omega结合的，Alpha成年人。

行吧，但仍然是个成年人。

 

他毕生都用来修炼一门名为自我控制的学问。所以现在，他当然也不会突如其来地不得要领。

 

哪怕当山治告诉索隆，他允许他对自己做任何事的时候。

_任何事。_

 

索隆感到这个念头甚至令他的性器都狠狠跳动了一下。

他抬起头，凝视着镜中自己的倒影。

 

_你可是罗罗诺亚·索隆。_

 

他用双手紧紧抓住洗手池边缘，对自己如是说。

 

_你得按那厨子的步调来。慢慢地，慢慢地占有他。_

 

诚然，他认为这番自言自语给自己打气的行为有些可笑，但他也的确意识到了这样做的好处——索隆察觉到自己的心跳正缓缓趋于平静。如此一来，等会儿当他的目光再次落在那厨子身上时，他大概就能克制住自己不那么想立刻就把对方的衬衫撕碎了。

 

他很冷静。

 

冷静到足以为他们两人订上一间他当下能找到的第一家旅馆。

冷静到足以在服务员口袋里塞了点儿额外的贝里（来自娜美的好意——该死，他大概得欠她 **一辈子** 了），让那些人整晚都能离这个房间远点儿。

冷静到足以直到现在都还待在旅馆房间里，安静地等着终于被乔巴放行了的山治。

 

他能搞定这个。

他很 _冷静_ 。

 

 

 

然后。

他听见门被推开了。

山治的声音传进他耳朵里。

 

“索隆？你在吗？”

 

听到厨子声音的索隆猛地一把摔开了洗手间的门。

 

 

 

山治驻足在门边。

 

他刚关上门，手指还停留在门把手上。

他穿着平日常穿的蓝衬衫与黑色长裤，但索隆当然知道自己的眼睛应该往哪儿看——厨子那稍显凌乱的金发，微微放大的瞳孔，和略发急促的呼吸。

 

山治的衬衫下摆被胡乱地塞进了裤子里。此刻，从他的皮肤上正源源不断 _向外散发_ 着浓郁的情欲气息。

 

从看见他的那一刻起，索隆觉得自己全身血液的流速都加快了。

他情不自禁地张开嘴巴，体内每一颗细胞似乎都在为对方的出现而瞬间涨满了生命与活力。

 

“如果你改变主意了……”

山治张了张嘴，声音里仍透着些犹豫。

 

但索隆决意已定。

 

 

 

“见鬼。 _厨子_ 。”

索隆有些结结巴巴地说道。

 

他穿过房间，来到山治身旁。

那个词词尾的末梢绊住了他的舌尖，让他听上去仿佛已然微醺一般。

 

“我一直都想过这个——我 _想要_ 这个已经很久了——”

 

“……索隆，”

山治有些呼吸困难般开了口，如释重负的声音溢于言表。

他用指尖攀住索隆的上臂，将对方不断拉向自己。

 

“我想要——我 _需要_ ——”

 

“我知道。” [*注1]

索隆回答。

 

他反过来用力抱住厨子，手指插入对方顺滑的金发中。指节渐行向下，抵达山治裸露在外的锁骨。

 

每一处。

_任一处。_

 

“我知道。” [*注1]

他重复道。

 

直到终于—— _终于低下头_ 沉入一个深吻，以及在山治嘴唇上依依不舍的细碎轻啄。

 

“……好。”

山治说。

他深吸一口气，气息中充满了迫切与渴求。

 

现在轮到山治主动向他索吻了。点水般轻柔的吻流连于他的唇角。

索隆则用拇指轻轻抚过厨子的脸颊，仿佛想确认眼前正发生的一切都并非幻觉。

 

山治即将躺在他身下，为他辗转呻吟。

而且他还完全自愿——

 

_该死。_

 

 

 

山治开始愈发难以控制地对他发起情来。

现在，他看上去如此如饥若渴，迫不及待。

 

他发情时所激起的热浪似乎也旋风过境般席卷过索隆的胃底，钻进他的脊骨，盘旋着向上攀升—— 一注如此炙热而浓重的欲望冲动。

 

索隆决定老老实实听从自己的本能。

 

 

 

他扶着山治的胯，将他抱了起来。

然后——毫不客气地把他扔上了床。

 

“——躺下。”

 

命令般的语句不受控制地涌出唇边。

落在山治身上。

 

“自己把衬衫脱掉。”

 

 

 

他原本将信将疑地以为厨子绝对会当场狠狠踢他一脚。

 

然而那厨子却突然面红耳赤起来。索隆满目惊奇地观看着对方对他的命令照单全收的整个过程——山治有些笨拙地解开了自己衬衫上的纽扣，把它脱下来，丢在地上。接着，他开始飞快地脱起了自己的裤子。

 

索隆重重呼出一口气，目光发直地注视着厨子的一举一动。

 

他看到山治在最后脱掉内裤之前终是有片刻犹豫。金发厨师的脸明显地泛了红，可他看起来依旧充满自信地，甚至可说是极具挑衅地如是照做了——况且连一秒都没有移开过与索隆互相纠缠的视线。

 

这在某种程度上再次提醒着索隆：面前的可不是随便哪个匆匆屈服于身体欲望的Omega。

那可是 _山治_ 。

 

那个顽固、执拗、骄傲无比，索隆一直以来都再熟悉不过、同时也被其深深吸引的——山治。

 

 

 

好不容易把衣服都脱光后，山治只是安静地待了十秒钟，很快就忍不住了。

 

他开始不由自主地扭动起身体，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着。情欲的热浪接二连三地席卷过他的全身。

 

索隆决定还是对眼前这个可怜的家伙表现出一丝怜悯。

 

他伏在山治身前，在身下这具因为情动而浑身潮红的身体上落下漫不经心却又火上浇油的吻——溯髋骨而上，于锁骨下方逡巡，复而恶意戏弄一般舔弄着他的乳首。

直至最后，再次终结于那双嘴唇。

 

“……这么想要？”

索隆沉声揶揄道。

 

他将手指绕进山治澄金色的 _发丝间_ ，轻轻拉扯着。与此同时，山治几乎本能地对他露出了脖颈。

 

索隆随即欣然俯下身去，占领了那片肌肤。

温柔的舔弄与吮吻接踵而至。

 

 

 

山治的呻吟声随着他的动作变得越来越响。

 

索隆的手继续向下游移。手指轻柔地夹捏着对方胸膛上的凸起，给予山治的乳尖以与给予他脖颈相同的同等待遇。

 

山治如今真的躺在他身下，为他辗转呻吟。他的手指时而紧紧揪住床单，时而又陡然松开。

“ _索隆——_ ”

 

“我懂，我懂。”

索隆呼吸急促地笑了起来。

 

山治如今这副彻底臣服于他的模样——眼前的一切——都令他如此着迷。

 

他将手掌探进厨子股间，在他大腿内侧温情地摩挲了几下，随后分开了他的双腿。

 

索隆的手指沿着幽深的曲线一路下滑，直抵对方早已湿泞不堪的后穴。他用指尖轻轻按压着那可怜的入口，却又故意不肯向内进犯。

 

“你真的很想要。对不对？”

 

山治一边上气不接下气地喘着气，一边情难自已地抬高自己的臀部，往索隆手指的方向凑。

 

“ _——你以为呢_ ？赶紧操我吧混蛋。”

 

 

 

索隆挑了挑嘴角，露出一丝微笑——随即从善如流地向山治体内探入一根手指。

 

山治猛地攥紧了身下的床单。

指节挣动着，伴随激烈的动作泛起了白。

 

渐渐地，他开始克制不住地摆动起腰，难以抑制地在索隆的手指上操弄着自己。

 

“叫出来。”

索隆将脑袋埋进山治裸露的双腿间，嘴唇贴着他大腿内侧的肌肤絮絮低语。他的手指也开始在金发厨师的体内来回抽送，不停地进进出出。

“我想听你的声音。”

 

山治看上去就快要哭出来了。

 

“叫出来，厨子。”

他命令道。

 

手指摩擦着潮湿而炙热的甬道，探向隐秘的更深处。

 

 

 

索隆在他体内连续不停的搅弄令山治呼吸凌乱地战栗起来。

 

接着，那家伙甚至得寸进尺地用另一只手捏住了他已经完全挺立了的乳首，开始轻轻揉拧着它。

 

山治不由自主地向面前这个Alpha挺起腰。

他刚松开嘴唇，索隆便恰到好处地挤进了第二根手指，致力于将他的身体打得更开。

没过多久，从山治口中溢出的那些原本微小而急促的气音，逐渐变成了微小而急促的呻吟。

 

索隆知道。

山治已经准备好了。

 

 

 

山治早已被他弄得一塌糊涂。

 

他的双手仓皇地抓向虚空，在空气中徒劳地绷紧指尖。

 

每一次索隆将手指刺弄向更深处，都能换来许多听上去美味无比的湿腻水声。索隆一度微微曲起埋在他体内的指节，一抹拔高了的呻吟便不受控制地溢出山治的嘴角。

 

金发厨师看上去为此羞赧不已，而这却让索隆开心地笑了出来。

 

接着，他便致力于确保自己手指的每一次顶弄都能精准地撞上那点脆弱的位置，并且十分愉悦地欣赏着那厨子因为自己的动作而逐渐崩坏并碎裂成一片一片的全过程。

 

——厨子甚至都没意识到他已经插进去了第三根手指。

 

 

 

山治现在闻起来棒极了。

 

湿润的雨雾气息，夹杂了清浅的辛香料，混着一许若有若无的香烟气。

这味道简直让索隆想要现在就—— _立刻_ 就要了他。

 

“索隆。”

山治突然开了口。

舌尖抵着那些模糊不清的单字，任由它们断断续续地倾淌而出。

 

“索隆……我可以了。”

“他妈的，我可以了—— _求你_ 。”

 

 

 

话音刚落，索隆突然抽出了手指。

山治不由得为这突如其来的空虚感而轻轻呜咽起来。

 

与此同时，剑士正忙着脱掉自己的衣服——他挣动着解下腹卷的时候甚至还差点被自己绊了一跤，眼看就要摔倒的前一秒才好不容易恢复平衡。

 

而当他再次回到山治身边时，最初的那股犹豫感突然在他脑海中卷土重来。

 

 

 

“厨子——”

索隆咽了咽口水，有些茫然地舔了一下嘴唇，不太确定地让那个一直以来都十分陌生的名字在自己舌尖上轻轻滚过。

“山治。山治，我能不能——”

 

“索隆。索隆，看着我。”

山治回应着他。

 

索隆哑口无言地看着他向自己伸出手，用手指与他的彼此交握。再将两人交缠难分的双手向下拉去，引着索隆的掌心包裹住他已经硬挺的勃起。

 

“——我是 _你的_ 了。”

 

 

 

这即是索隆所需要听到的全部回答。

于是，他扶住自己也同样发硬的性器，将自己缓缓推入了山治体内。

 

 

 

 

 

 

山治仿佛快要无法呼吸一般急促地喘息着。

 

他无意识地抬起下身，入口不住地向内收缩着，想将索隆挤进他身体的部分吸得再深些。

 

当他自己根本还没来得及察觉的时候，他已经抬起双腿，缠住了索隆的腰，并用小腿将索隆向自己的方向 _推去_ ，促使他进得更深——

 

这令索隆除了彻底 _占有_ 他之外，别无他法。

 

 

 

当他已经全部都进去之后，索隆不由得停了下来，试图集中精神冷静一下。

 

眼前的这副景象看起来放荡至极——山治的双腿在他身下大大敞开，下身则将他的性器整根吞入体内。

 

山治则再次闭紧了双眼。

他在索隆身下舒展身体，同时情不自禁地仰起脖颈，后脑死死抵住枕头。

 

山治——这样的山治，简直是索隆所见过的最美妙的东西。

 

 _我要他_ 。

索隆想。

 

这并非是因为发情或是一时冲动之言。

 

他只想要山治。

胜过世间一切。

 

而他从不曾对任何人产生过这种情愫。

 

 

 

想到这里，索隆不禁倾身向前。

他双手落下，撑在山治的脑袋两侧，将厨子困在自己的阴影里。

 

前倾的动作令他进入得更深。

山治不禁为这个动作呻吟出声。他主动抬起臀部，弯折腰线，以尽量适应索隆的姿势。

 

——厨子身体的柔软程度简直让索隆想当场感谢那些他从来都不相信的各路神明。

 

 

 

“他妈的，你棒极了。”

他在他耳边低声说。

 

“很显然，我的确棒极了——棒得你这混蛋都他妈的懒得 _动_ 。”

山治一边含含混混地抱怨，一边半眯起眼睛，不高兴地瞪着他。

 

索隆呼出一口气，不怒反笑。他将自己往山治体内的更深处推去：

“都发情成这副德行了，还不肯老实闭嘴？嗯？”

 

山治张开嘴想要反驳，但索隆动作比他更快——他突然缓缓地向后撤了撤。

 

于是，不管那厨子的嘴巴原本打算吐出何种激烈的言辞，它们统统都在他的唇齿间销声匿迹。

取而代之的，则是一声高亢的呜咽。

 

索隆将这声呜咽当成了自己可以再次深深插入的许可。

随即，他开始一下接着一下用力地操弄起金发厨师，不停地将他撞进身下的床垫里。

 

 

 

山治不禁放肆地呻吟起来。

他用双手紧紧抓住索隆，连指节都泛出点点苍白。

 

索隆腾出一只手，扶住山治的腰，牢牢卡紧他的身体，同时一刻不停地在山治身体里前后挺动着自己。

 

山治被松开的那只手立刻绞紧了床单。被汗水浸湿了的金发散乱地铺陈在床垫上。一连串甜腻无比的“索隆，索隆， _索隆——_ ”从他无力闭合的嘴角接二连三地滑落。

 

“感觉到了吗，厨子？”

看到眼前这副模样的山治，有些话便不请自来地溜出了索隆微微勾起的唇角。

“感觉到我开始在你体内成结了吗？你现在这副样子简直他妈的漂亮极了—— **你** 里面紧紧咬住我不放的样子——”

 

山治抽噎着，呜咽着，破碎不堪的啜泣声从他口中止不住地流泻而出。

“ _索隆……_ ”

 

 

 

在索隆越加猛烈的抽送下，两人身下的床开始承受不住地吱呀作响。

 

可索隆根本毫不在意。

他甚至愈发加快了抽插的速度。

 

索隆一次又一次重重撞进山治的身体，将全身重量都压在两人相接的泥泞之处。他亲吻着身下那个人身上每一寸能被他嘴唇触碰到的肌肤，并在山治脆弱的脖颈深处落下间或的亲吻。

 

他在山治的身体里变换了角度，而山治则对他每一次的大力撞击回馈以甜蜜的，破碎的，细小的抽咽声。

 

索隆感觉自己即将到达极限了。

而快要将他整个吞没的、属于山治的那越来越甜且越来越浓稠的发情信息素——则是无比奏效的催情剂。

 

山治大概也和他一样。

他在自己放纵的呻吟声中徒劳挣扎着，艰难地挤出几句上气不接下气的喘息：

“索隆，他妈的，索隆，太舒服了，我快要， _我快要——_ ”

 

索隆终于俯首在那脆弱的脖颈深处狠狠咬了下去。

 

 

 

山治情不自禁地—— _啊_ 了一声。

 

那声音。

柔软至极。

 

 

 

在标记对方的瞬间，索隆闻到了一股浓烈的情欲与快感的气息喧腾翻滚地涌向下身。

他知道他已在对方体内成结，将山治牢牢地与自己锁在了一起。

 

山治开始悄无声息地呜咽起来，浑身上下都控制不住地颤抖个不停。

 

索隆感受到山治湿滑温暖的体内正紧紧地绞住了他的性器。

接着，在听到从自己喉咙底部滚落出一声低吼的同时，他便被那美妙无匹的感觉 _推上了_ 巅峰——然后，他一滴不漏地尽数射进了厨子身体深处。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他们花了好一会儿才从刚才那场激烈的高潮中回过神来。

此刻充斥着整个房间的唯一声响，便是两人彼此交错的粗重喘息。

 

索隆安静地倾听着山治的呼吸声。

 

正当他陶醉于山治的胸膛在他身下剧烈颤抖起伏的姿态时，那厨子突然啐了一口：

“ ** _……操_** 。”

 

索隆不由得笑了出来。

“——不客气。”

 

“闭嘴吧，混蛋。”

山治喊道。但他的语气听上去却无比轻松，甚至还略带一丝戏谑。他说话的时候，索隆甚至可以捕捉到他声音中的笑意。

 

“我只是——直到现在都有点不敢相信。这件事他妈的竟然真的发生了。”

 

索隆想要对此表示同意，可他现在正忙着欣赏山治的脖颈——那上面被烙下了一枚清晰的咬痕。

 

 _他_ 落在山治肌肤上的咬痕。

——代表山治已属于他。

 

他情不自禁地伸出舌头舔了舔那处印记。

山治被舔得舒服得哼哼了几声，似是作为对剑士的赞许，同时将手指插进了索隆的头发里。

 

山治现在好闻极了。

比桑尼号上花坛里的那些花的气味还要好闻。

 

索隆绕着那枚象征标记的咬痕细碎地亲吻着。一路循着他的下颚线，最后来到山治唇边。

 

 

 

这一次，他们之间交缠的吻更加轻柔。

轻柔到几近慵懒的地步。

 

现在山治看起来放松多了。

索隆张开双臂，环住山治的身体，将他拉进自己怀里。

 

而就在这一瞬间，他突然明白——现在就是他需要把那句话大声说出来的时刻。

 

对山治。

对这该死的 _整个世界_ 。

 

 

 

“我爱你。你知道的吧？这不仅仅是因为你的发情。很久之前我就已经，我——”

 

山治用一个吻就让他闭上了嘴。

 

“我 _不瞎_ 。混账剑士。”

他说这话时不由得喘了口气，脸还有点红。

 

“我也爱你。你个白痴。”

 

 

 

某些情绪伴随着这句话，在他的胸腔内部轻柔地铺展开来。

索隆低下头，任凭这种令他不知所措的感受将自己缓缓包围。

 

他决定用鼻尖蹭蹭山治的脖子。嘴唇再次吻上了对方脖颈上的标记。

 

——属于 _他们的_ 标记。

 

 

 

“你是我的。”

他如是宣称道。

并悄悄为从山治身体深处传来的一波由此而引发的快乐的颤抖而洋洋自得。

 

他仍然深埋在山治身体里。

而当他再次覆于对方身体上方时，那厨子正从下往上笑嘻嘻地望着他。他的性器抵着剑士的小腹，因为尚未结束的发情而再次硬了起来。

 

“你也是我的。”

他答道，表情看起来既快乐又迷醉。

 

“准备好来第二轮了吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

无论山治打算给他什么。

索隆——正如他们之间一直以来的那样，也永远准备好了迎接山治即将给予他的一切。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：本句原文与第三章结尾相同，也为"I got you."  
> I got you多重语义，请见第三章结尾注释


End file.
